The Portrait
by In Love .Xx
Summary: Bella goes to a party with her friends one night but does not go back with them, instead she is kidnapped by a man who claims to be her husband. She soon realizes it is no longer 2011. It is 1850...Please Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had a dream the other night about this happening to me so I thought it was a good idea for a story...anyway please review if you think it has potential ! :D**

"Neck it!" was the muffled sound of one of my friends shoving a shot glass down my throat. I had exceeded my personal limit of alcohol units already but I was to too far gone to stop my friends. After a couple more shots and a few glasses of what tasted like pure ethanol with a teaspoon of coke, I was dragged out of my friends house and was hauled into a taxi by the girls who had taken all my clothes and had forced me to wear something next to underwear. I could barely see out of my fake eyelashes as I hadn't done my make-up myself and when I looked in the mirror, I had the same amount of make-up on as a drag queen.

I heard a squeal and then a high-pitched voice remark "Right, were here!" I couldn't actually see who had made that announcement but I instantly felt myself being pulled from the taxi and in through disco-light filled doors. My eardrums were bombarded with a base beat that could be heard miles away and someone who's face was a blur came from the bar and grabbed me around the waist, pushing me to the dance floor. There body started to grind against mine to the beat and as soon as a voice came to my ear I knew exactly who it was.

"You look fucking gorgeous bells" the slurred voice of mike newton filled my ears and I instantly felt queasy. I stayed dancing for a bit but then made an excuse and rushed to the ladies room.

The night went by as any other party does, loud, being bombarded with guys trying to suck my lips off and the buzz of a lot of different 20% drinks all mixed together going straight to my head.

As the night drew to a close I was still obliviously drunk but hadn't seen my friends all night. As much as I could I searched for them but it was to no avail as when I had asked a few people they had all said that my friends had already left. I stumbled my way outside onto the area in front of the club and found the pavement as I was walking my heel got caught between a grate and within two seconds I was flat on the road.

I heard no impatient horns of cars or people laughing at the drunk girl lying in the middle of the road, instead, I was greeted by a deep,calming voice that urged me to wake up. I let out a little moan of help so that whoever it was whether they were drunk or sober, would help me. I felt two big, strong hands surround my waist and almost instantly I was in a man's arms. I felt nausea as I fathomed that he had started to carry me down the road. My head was spinning which prompted me to kick my feet a little and writhe around at some attempt of protest.

"No, w-w-alice!"

"Shh" the man's voice said as the noise of the party grew quieter the further away he walked.

I tried to explain to him that I had to go back to the party as I was staying at my friend Alice's. Unfortunately I could not form a single coherent word so I gave in. I knew something bad was happening I just didn't know how to stop it. The sound of a van door opening dragged me back to my current predicament and I felt myself being placed in the van, but the strange thing was I couldn't actually feel it. I could see someone lowering my body into a lying position but my body had gone entirely numb. I could hear muffled sounds which meant the previous sounds I had heard clearly were now growing further away. The last thing I remember was van doors slamming and then everything went black.

**Please review if you think I should continue !**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and the first thing I felt was something tight squeezing my wrist. My eyes would not open enough as my eyelids felt heavier than steel. That only happens when I get really drunk though. Oh god, last night. I was drunk, now I remember! Why cant I remember anything else though? Am I in hospital? Is that what's around my wrist? It smells weird so it must be a hospital. I reached my hands up to rub my eyes but they were stopped mid-air by two chains around my wrist tied to the wall. My eyes snapped open and down to look at the chains, on instinct I pulled my fists out in front of me to try and free myself but my struggle was to no avail. The chains were strong and unbreakable. Still, I tried pulling, I did not give up, hoping that maybe something would break the chain or they would magically fall from the wall if I tugged them.

I shuffled about and tried to stand up but the heels of my shoes made me fall back down. At least I still had all my clothes on. I looked around to a blank door in a dark, blank room. Under the door came a sliver of light, it was dull and a few seconds later there came a shadow, then another one. Someone was standing on the other side of the door. I struggled, who was this? Was it the person who had me chained up like an animal. I am defenceless like this. Or maybe it was someone who could help me. I was too scared to scream anyway. I pushed my back against the wall and tucked my knees under my chin.

After a moments hesitation the person opened the door getting through many locks in the process. I was too scared to do anything, even feel the fear coursing through my whole body. The light came from behind 'him' im presuming because of the size. The figure was entirely blacked out as it approached the centre of the room about 7 feet away from me.

"I'm very sorry for your current predicament. We had to make sure you would not do anything reckless while in here. Listen very carefully, I will untie you and take you from here if you co operate and stay calm, you will not be hurt I swear."

Is this actually happening? What are they going to do to me? Who is this guy? All I could tell is that he had long hair for a guy and his voice was strong but calm. He started towards me and all I could do was try not to scream. He was gentle though and undid the cuffs from my wrists. He then astonished me by holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and was led to the door but what I did next was out of my control.

As soon as we reached the door I let go of his hand and pelted out of the room being stopped by his arms encircling my waist and locking down on them like a clamp. I pushed down on his arms trying to free myself while my legs kicked ferociously at his shins. He didn't seem affected by my objective display as he carried me kicking and screaming down a long hallway. He let go of me with one arm to open a door to our left but his hold on me did not loosen.

On first glance of the room it was dark, not pitch dark but the only light came from a colossal fireplace on the other side of the room. He steered me towards the gigantic four-poster wooden bed which had a pair of handcuffs waiting open. At the sight of those I had never panicked more in my life. He was handcuffing me to a bed. Oh Dear God. My struggle was to no avail. I barely weigh 100 pounds and he probably weighs more than twice that considering the size of his muscles. It didn't take him long to attach me to the bed but then he left, quickly. I was sure he was going to hit me or worse.

I didn't have time to think before I heard a knock at the door. What were they expecting me to do? Invite them in for a cup of tea? A petite girl with short black hair who looked about my age popped her head around the door and looked around, once she had seen me she entered fully wearing a smart Victorian-style dress. What kind of sick brothel was this? Or maybe this was all a dream. The girl stood in front of me and placed a bundle of clothes on the bed, she then unwrapped it to reveal the most exquisite dress in existence. It was a deep red and had black diamonds along the trim.

"please help me, please..i..i..I'll pay you, I have a rich family! Please help me get out of here! I won't tell anyone!" it was the only thing I could do.

"I'm Alice Cullen. You may call me Alice. You will need to change. Would you like me to help you?"

"No! What? Your not listening to me! Please, I've been kidnapped!" what was wrong with this girl?

"Shush...now you must change or we'll be late!" she started unbuttoning my top.

"Hey! Stop it! Late for what? What's going on?"

"Would you like me to fetch one of the men of the house to help me?" men of the house? Is she serious? What year is this...1890? However I didn't want that man to come back so I let her undress me and put me in the red gown, she also pinned back my hair. After she was done primping me she undid the handcuff from the bed and locked it onto her own wrist, she then started out of the room with surprising force. Halfway down the candle lit hallway I half tripped which brought me back to sanity. I stopped in my tracks but the Alice girl was far stronger and tugged me to a walk again.

"Where are we going? Let me go!" once we reached the end of the corridor the man from before grabbed me as Alice undid the handcuff from her wrist leaving it to dangle off the one attached to mine. Alice pushed open the double doors in front of us and my breath caught in my throat.

**Please, Please PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys im getting a lot more favourites and story alerts than actual reviews! The reviews help me with the next chapter so please spare 30 seconds and leave a review telling me what you thought! Thank-you :D**

There were two things that greatly disturbed me when the two brown doors were opened. The fact that there was an extremely long dining table that looked like something from a Victorian banquet movie scene adorned with colossal gold plates of food the type of food rich people would dine on in those days. The biggest shock of all was that there was a 30 foot portrait of me hanging above the the fireplace at the other end of the room. Except, it wasn't me.

It looked just like me but the girl was far older than me and was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. I had never put on a wedding dress in my life apart from when I was eight and liked to try on my mums, but that wasn't anything like that. As my mind focused on the situation in hand I felt myself being steered towards the chair located opposite from the other at either end of the 40 foot table. I did try to struggle but what was the use, the man had already sat me in the chair within five seconds. The girl Alice took the handcuff from the one hanging from my wrist and locked it onto the arm of the chair as she did to my other hand with a second pair of handcuffs she retrieved from her dress pocket. I pulled against them but they only hurt my wrists. I screamed as loud as I could for as long as I could hoping that someone would hear and rescue me.

Alice had pinned the top of my hair back leaving the rest to be gathered up by her so that the man could put a piece of black ribbon over my mouth. I screamed against it but the sound came through muffled and quiet. Both people exited through the door we came through and I was left alone in a gigantic hall tied to a chair. I tried to scream and pull the handcuffs off but again, it wasn't doing any good. I had time to actually see the hall properly. Every surface was made of mirror except for the ceiling which was a gold and cream marble although, I couldn't take my eyes of the portrait that was now straight ahead of me. I sat there analysing every inch of it trying to see if there was anything else that struck a familiar chord.

It was basically me, a couple of years from now wearing a wedding dress posing for someone to paint me. The background was a beautiful garden filled with flowers and in the back stood a grand waterfall and a wooden swing. I studied her face. Was this the reason I was here? Was the girl in the picture actually me? She looked too happy and beautiful to be me. She looked like a doll with a permanent smile and her tight long curls made her look exquisite. Her eyes were a stunning blue, the same as mine and her lips were full and red. Thinking about it she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. That was enough to guarantee she was not me. Her lips were in a graceful smile and she had a silver locket around her neck.

"Exquisite, isn't it...I commend the painter for capturing her so perfectly... I'm sorry...i mean you" ...I literally had no thoughts...except what the hell is going on? My head reached maximum capacity of fear which prompted me to do the only rational thing. Scream.

"Be quiet" the voice was at my ear now, I felt his icy breath on my neck which sent chills down my spine. He must have noticed as I felt him retreat and utter a low laugh. It was not comforting at all. I heard him pacing the floor behind my chair.

After a couple of minutes pacing he spoke again "If I remove the ribbon from your mouth will you promise not to scream?" I thought about this for a while. Maybe I could bargain with him to let me go, he obviously won't be the one to rescue me or he would have untied me by now. I nodded my head slowly twice. He stopped pacing and approached the back of the chair. I felt his fingers on the left side of my neck linger a while and softly brush my hair to rest on my right shoulder. He hesitated a while with his fingers in my hair then reached the tie and relieved me of my gag. I did not want to anger this man so as the ribbon fell I did not speak. He walked round to the right side of the table and lingered a while staring at the portrait. He then turned to face me. He was not familiar to me at all but somehow his looks comforted me a little. He was youngish and thin, his hair was a dark auburn and he was wearing a dark suit and a waistcoat that matched my dress. His face was sculpted and he looked like a portrait himself, I could tell he was a match to the woman in the portrait.

"Please, please just let me go! I'll do anything just please don't hurt me. I have money! I can pay you, my parents are wealthy! Just please let me go!" I think I started crying but was too scared to feel the tears.

"Why would you want to leave, you are safe and home." He seemed so calm as he spoke.

"Home? What are you talking about? I live in my parents house in London! Where am I?"

"Isabella, your parents have been dead for many years, you have lived here since you were nineteen." Is this guy stupid?

"Since I was nineteen? I am nineteen! And my name is Bella, no one has ever called me Isabella...How do you know my name?" He still looked confused but kind of half smiled.

"Why wouldn't I know my own wife's name?"

**Since I updated so quickly please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep those reviews coming people! Still not getting enough feedback! Anyway...here's chapter 4...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"…..." my mouth hung open at his sentence. I had literally no words. I know what's happened, he has mistaken me for his wife...somehow. I'll straighten this out then he can let me go.

"Isabella? What is it?" I presume he had asked as I had been sitting there for five minutes with my mouth hanging open.

"Look, my name is Bella Swan. I live in north London with my parents Charlie and Renee, I go to College, I don't have a boyfriend, or a husband for that matter. I have a part time job in a local restaurant and I turned 19 a month ago. I have never seen you or Alice or that other man before, I have never been to this house and if you let me go I swear to god you'll get your moneys worth I promise!" He looked at me as if I had just stripped naked and starting doing the can can.

"Isabella what has become of you? Were you in an asylum when you you left?"

"What are you talking about? I am not your wife, I am a nineteen year old girl! And why would I go to an asylum? Will you just please let me go!" I noticed my voice getting louder until I practically shouted the word go at him.

"Isabella, please, contain yourself!" He started to pace slowly in a semicircle around the end of the table. "I can't understand what has happened to you and why you felt the need to leave" His face was almost pained as he said that.

"I am not Isabella. I don't know who you are!"

"I am your husband Edward! What has happened to you?" He got slightly angry at my last comment.

"Let me go! Please! I am not your wife!"

"You are not leaving me again Isabella!" As soon as he said that the faint sound of waltz music started as a whisper then gradually grew louder. Mist came from the mirrors which turned into figures of dancing couples and masked musicians. The only way I could best describe it was like the scene from the Disney movie Anastasia when the people come to life and everything magically changes. The music grew louder as the number of dancing figures doubled. The mist swirled round the room leaving behind it lit torches hanging on the walls and other figures along the sides of the hall. The spirit people were all masked except for two of them. Once the dancing figures had separated the couple dancing in the middle were glowing a bright gold. It was Isabella and Edward. They were looking into each others eyes and smiling. They looked so happy. The music was so loud Edward was shouting above it.

"How do you not remember? We were in love! You loved me! We were happy! Why did you throw that all away?" He came closer to me now demanding an answer. I cowered away in fright. My eyes were streaming with tears and I could not breathe. I was so scared somewhere in the next 20 seconds I must have passed out as the next thing I know im waking up in the bedroom where Alice changed my clothes, but I was not chained to anything.

I lifted my head to look around the room, I was alone. To my right I saw curtains, curtains meant there was a window behind them. I jumped off the bed and ran to the window nearly ripping off the curtains in anticipation.

The bright light flooded into the room and after my eyes had adjusted I saw the unending stretch of green grass. There were fields after fields of green beyond the garden, then I saw him. What did he say his name was? Oh yes, Edward. He was prowling the garden with his head down deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up to my window as if he had eyes in the back of his head and he saw me looking at him. His eyes bore into me and I had nowhere to hide so I ran in the opposite direction towards the bedroom door. To my great surprise it was unlocked. I didn't see anything as I rushed out of the door into the hallway. I didn't want to loose focus. I was getting out of here by any means necessary.

I came to a set of stairs which led me to another hallway, then another set of stairs and finally a door. I grabbed the handle and swung it open my excitement was short lived at the sight of the outside world as when I tried to pass through the door into the garden, something stopped me.

It was as if someone had pinned up an invisible sheet that prevented me from leaving. I couldn't feel anything solid actually stopping me but it was as if the outside of the house had a huge net over it that prevented me getting out. I tried and tried again but the barrier did not yield and my small frame bounced back from it. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun round on my heels like lightning. There was Edward standing inches away from me with a blank expression on his face.

"Did I not say you wont be leaving?" with that he turned and strode down the hall out of sight. My mind was numb, I didn't know whether to cry, scream, attack someone or pinch myself to find this was all a nightmare. Unfortunately I did the only thing I could think of at that moment in time...crouch into a ball on the floor and cry.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank-you to all my reviewers! Keep 'em coming :) here's chapter 4...**

After a few hours of crying I literally couldn't cry any more . I was crying there just weren't any tears to shed. I had cried all of the tears from my body. I know im being a child but I don't know what else to do! I cant leave, I cant attack anybody, I cant kill myself because that would just be stupid. What was I to do?

About an hour later when my cries had turned into sobs, Alice appeared with the guy who had kidnapped me and they took me to 'My Room' as they called it. I thought It would be easier if I behaved.

"This is your room now so feel free to do as you wish." The guy smiled at me. He seemed nice enough, I kind of regret kicking and punching him so hard earlier...he seemed fine though.

Once the man had made sure I was securely in my room with someone he gave a nod to Alice and I and strode out of the room calling behind his shoulder

"My name is Jasper, Miss Swan" Jasper seemed a whole lot nicer than Edward.

Once Jasper had closed the door and locked it Alice spoke up "Miss Swan I think we got off to a rather bad start. My name is Alice and I am a friend of Edward's. I am here to help you adjust to your new lifestyle. You look as if you need a long hot bath. I shall run one for you now." She smiled and pranced over to the door on the other side of the room. I followed her and as she opened the door my breath caught in my throat. There was an En-Suite in my bedroom, a rather big one at that. Alice trotted over to the centre of the bathroom where a huge copper bath stood on a raised platform. Once she had run the bath she left me to dis-robe and I sunk my body into the steaming bubbly water. Alice came back five minutes later gathered my clothes off the floor to chuck into a basket next to the sink. I had only just noticed how everything was very old fashioned in this house. She walked back into the bedroom and came back with a stunning sapphire evening gown again, that looked like it was designed in the Victorian era.

"What's that for?"

"This, Miss, is your attire for this evening." she said simply.

"Attire? Can't I wear like jeans and a T-shirt?" Why was she putting me in these dresses?

She looked very confused "I'm sorry miss, Jeans and a T-Shirt? I'm sure I have never heard of that design. Anyhow I have strict instructions that you will wear this tonight."

"Instructions? From who?" Who was playing Barbie with me?

"Why, Master Edward of course." She half laughed at her remark as if its common knowledge.

"Why do you talk like that? And why am I here? And why am I being made to wear dresses?" I kind of snapped at her but I was in no mood for somebody to get on my nerves.

"How should you have me talk Miss, English is all I know. I'm sorry miss but im not at liberty to say anything as to the reasons of your presence in this house. Would you rather dine with Master Edward in your night gown?" She smiled again.

"What? I meant cant I wear my own clothes?"

"If you are referring to the items you arrived in I can most definitely say they are a pile of ash. Master Edward and Jasper both thought you had been in some sort of Gentlemen's club to be wearing such disgraceful attire."

"Are you calling me a whore?" This girl didn't know when to hold her tongue.

"Gosh, no miss, we were terribly worried about what had happened to you! Any way's miss we had better make haste or you will be late for supper with master Edward. And miss, I just want you to know that I would like us to be friends and if there is anything I can do for you do not hesitate to ask..." 

"Can you help me get out of here?" The anticipation in my voice was a little frightening.

"Except that miss." She gave me a sympathetic smile and started to wash my hair.

Once I had finished my bath, Alice helped me into about a hundred petticoats and one tightly fitting corset in which my breathing wavered.

"Alice I can't breathe!" I explained with what breath I had.

"You'll get the feeling back don't fret." Fret? Did this girl go to a posh grammar school or a convent or something? After she had finished with my corset she then slipped me into the dress and to say I looked about 30 was an understatement. My corset was already pushing my bust up and with the enhancement of the dress they were almost touching my chin. The corset had been pulled so tight I literally had no waist until the dress fanned out at my hips. Alice had pinned the sides of my hair back and put 'Rouge' on my lips as she called it. I didn't want to question all of the odd things that were happening as in my mind it was _The less you know, the better._

"I think your ready miss." She waved a hand at the full length mirror as I stepped in front of it.

I...Looked...Like...Isabella. For a moment, then I went back to Bella, but nothing changed. Maybe I do look exactly like her. I had the Deja Vu feeling, and I didn't like it.

"Come along miss" Alice walked to the door and knocked. The lock twisted and from the other side of the door came Jasper. He smiled. It was half friendly and half sympathetic. He escorted me to the main hall again and as soon as the doors were opened I saw Edward. He was sat at the far end of the table under the infamous Portrait.

"Ah Isabella, so good of you to join me." His voice bellowing through the grand hall. Alice ushered me over to the table where a plate of meat and vegetables sat. Although I hadn't eaten in a long time, the thought of eating made me want to be sick. Alice and Jasper left me and Edward alone. I could not see him very well as the table was quite long and adorned with bouquets of flowers and candelabras. I stared at the food. It did look quite nice but I'd be damned if I ate it, id feel as if I was admitting defeat. Which I wasn't, I was simply biding my time and planning my escape. This guy was a nut job if he thinks I am his long lost wife. I must have been lost in thought as Edward spoke to me but he was not at the end of the table anymore, he was stood next to me.

"Not hungry Isabella?" He purred smoothing his fingers over my cheek. I grimaced at his sickly voice and turned my head away from his touch. "We'll soon change that" His hand dropped to my wrist and grabbed it firmly pulling me up from my chair and out through the doors to the hall. After passing through a few hallways and doors I mastered the courage and asked him where we were going

"The dunge..." He cleared his throat "The cellar." He stated

"Why?"

"Because Isabella, my dear, if you do not treat me as a husband, I will not treat you as a wife." Oh god, what the hell does that mean. We reached another door prompting Edward to retrieve a set of keys from his jacket and unlock the door. There were spiralling stone steps going up and down, Edward pulled me to the downward steps and continued pulling me until we got to the bottom. He then unlocked another door and revealed a murky damp set of cells that looked like an 1800's prison from a movie. Upon seeing the sight that was before me I struggled against his iron grip although it had no effect.

"No Edward!...Please!" Edward pulled me into one of the cells, bent down to the floor and without time to blink he had chained my wrist to the wall of the cell. He then started to leave. Oh god he was leaving me down here! I grabbed onto the front of his jacket and tugged him around to face me. I would not let go of his jacket, he would have to rip my arm off.

"No...please Edward don't leave me down here!" I cried. My voice came out high pitched.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to anger me!" He did look quite mad. He also tried to turn away from me again. So I held onto him harder and I also noticed I was crying.

"Please..I'll be good! Please I'll do anything! I promise I'll be good, I'll eat your food, I'll let you touch me!" Maybe that came out the wrong way. His face relaxed a little. Oh god he would hold me to that. He looked straight into my eyes, his features softening.

He turned away and looked at the wall "God damn it! Why do you make me do this to you!" He almost shouted in frustration. He looked back at me and softly brushed my cheek with one of his hands testing to see if I would allow him. I didn't move. As he came closer he cupped my face in his hand and to make sure my grip was not slipping I grabbed onto his jacket with both hands, as if I was dangling over the edge of a cliff. His hand fell from my face as he brought out a key and unlocked the cuff around my wrist. I let out a quiet sigh of relief and he smiled and put his arms around me as I was holding myself to his body. After he had broke his embrace I wouldn't let go of him for some reason. Fear of being left down here I suppose.

"Isabella you can let go now" He whispered in my ear with a chuckle. I just shook my head and held onto him.

"That's fine by me" He said with a smile, scooping me up into his arms he strode out of the cellar and up the stairs, walking back towards the main hall.

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	6. Chapter 6

When we were back in the main hall Edward sat me back down in the chair and proceeded to his. He stayed silent throughout the rest of the meal and when he had finished he beckoned me to his end of the table. I obeyed remembering the sight of the dungeon.

"You are dismissed Isabella, you may now retire to the drawing room. I have a few things to take care of and will join you as soon as I have finished." He said although he wasn't looking at me, he just stared straight ahead with a blank look on his face, his head propped up with his arm resting on the arm of the chair.

"Okay" I said as I turned to leave. I noticed the expression on his face as I said 'okay'. It was one of confusion. I forgot he wasn't exactly normal. I had too much on my mind to think about his vocabulary though. The night of the party I remembered snippets of things like the bathroom mirror in the club being cracked, a stupidly high neon green heel stabbing into my foot on the dance floor and feeling the cold, hard ground beneath me. However I remembered nothing of the events after that, something about a van but I couldn't quite fathom the memory. Although how could I have been put into a van and wound up here, on the set of some horror/action movie set in the 1850's. Maybe I was on some sort of reality show and the people in the house were actors or presenters. There isn't any other possibilities as to what was going on.

Searching for the drawing room, I stopped at a window along the way. It was a small black framed window like something you would find in a castle. I looked through to see the garden which triggered an escape instinct. I lifted the small black latch and opened the window into the hallway. Remembering the magical barrier holding me inside the house I hesitated, then with one quick motion I thrust my hand passed the frame of the window and my heart did a somersault. There was no barrier. I did it again to make sure and wasted no time hoisting the many layers of petticoats and lace of the dress to kneel on the window sill. Wanting nothing more than to speed up the escape process I thrust my arms and torso through the small window shocked at how tight the squeeze was.

My hands found the stone wall behind me and helped me push my waist through, then my thighs followed by my feet which sent my body to the grass beneath the window. The fall was painless and my mind was too focused on the adrenaline rush coursing round my body to stop me from getting up, gathering the front half of my dress and sprinting in the opposite direction of the house. As I came close to the stone wall surrounding the 'Castle', I heard the voices of men shouting from a distance. What they were shouting I couldn't make out. I lunged my body at the wall finding two slots that fit my hands. Pulling myself up I found a small ledge with my left foot, searching for two more slots for my hands further up the wall.

Absorbed in my escape I hadn't noticed Jasper below me. I screamed as he grabbed the bottom of my dress and yanked me down from the wall. My hands left the wall easily and my body landed in jaspers arms, my feet lightly landing on the floor. I was angry more than anything. I was so close, yet sadly so far. I struggled as hard as I could but some other man dressed identical to jasper grabbed my feet and both men carried me inside through a side door. I didn't stop struggling until we came to a set of cream double doors that Alice opened into what I presume was the drawing room. There stood Edward glaring into the fireplace. His face was full of anger, so full I thought he might explode. Jasper and the other man released their holds on me and quickly left the room closing the door. I contemplated tying the door but was brought out of my plan by Edward's voice

"Isabella..."

"Look, im sick of this now, I've tried being nice but obviously that isn't working. I want to go home, I don't know why you took me. I was at a party, im 19, I don't know you and you haven't tried anything with me or killed me so I really don't understand what you want. Why can't you just let me go home.."

"Enough" he strode towards me stopping inches from my body. "I have had enough of these stories of yours Isabella. You are never leaving me. You _are _ mywife! And since you still can't seem to grasp that concept I feel I have to show you?" He growled angrily grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door and through the corridors. I tried to wrap my head around what he had said but as soon as I did we were outside my room. Edward pulled me through the doors but I grabbed onto the door frame and held on as if I were dangling over a cliff. His hands found my waist and thrust me into his chest where his arms wound around me walking me over to the bed. Once there Edward pushed me against the post at the end of the bed and pressed his chest against my back. I was too scared to struggle or scream so I stayed silent holding the bed post for dear life. His hands dropped to the strings of my dress and he had no problem untying them. He slipped my dress off my shoulders letting it pool on the floor leaving me in my petticoats and my corset. He turned me around and slipped his hand around my neck to the back fisting my hair in his hand and slamming his lips down onto mine. I had never really kissed anyone properly before now so it was unfamiliar to me, but also interesting. His free hand scooped around my waist lifting my entire frame and dropping me onto the bed and letting his own body trap mine. His hands were everywhere until I noticed where they were heading. I broke our kiss

"Edward no, please no, please.." I started to cry at the thought of what he was going to do. "Edward please, I'm sorry please...please!" I screamed the last one which triggered something in him, stopping his hands in their tracks and quickly sitting up on the bed. I wasn't too bad and my crying subsided after a minute.

"Forgive me" His stern manly voice said "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay...how about we just go to sleep, you can stay if you want" My voice was shaky. I only offered because I was quite scared and he also looked like he had just killed me so I felt a pang of guilt. I shifted myself up to the headboard and pulled the covers up to my waist. Edward stood and walked towards the bedside table, slipping his coat off and hanging it on a chair. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes, lying on top of the covers staring at the canopy above the bed. As I drifted off to sleep I felt a hand squeeze my own gently.

**More Reviews please or no more chapters!**


End file.
